


A Brief Adventure

by asarahworld



Series: Bigger on the Inside [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title sucks, but can't think of anything better at the moment. </p><p>A brief one shot I wrote in honour of Matt's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Matt Smith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Matt+Smith).



The Doctor ran around the TARDIS console, wincing as stray sparks flew towards him. His companions, ... sleeping... in their bedroom (having gotten rid of his super cool bunk beds) were unable to go on an adventure and, besides, he needed to make some repairs. Busy tinkering under the central console, the Doctor accidentally pulled a lever and groaned as the ship's engines wheezed to life.

He slipped his sonic screwdriver from between his teeth into his pocket and pulled himself out of the console. "Where are you off to, Sexy?" He whispered, resting a hand on the time rotor. The TARDIS, being a ship (telepathic, yes, but not able to properly communicate) did not answer. The door swung open (outward, was that a hint? He wondered briefly) and the Doctor stepped into the marshy grass.

"Hello?" He called. "My name is the Doctor. I'm here to help."

"You're a doctor?" A young man in ragged overalls approached. "Please sir, it's my wife."

"I'm not a... What's the problem?" The Doctor, about to protest the assumption of a medical man, looked the anxious man over.

"She's having a baby," the man smiled. "Please sir, will you help her?"

A baby. The Doctor closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, briefly reliving the experiences of the 'birth' of his own children.

The Doctor belatedly realized that the man was staring at him expectantly. "Yes, of course. Lead the way Mr...."

"Tethnig, sir. Just Tethnig." Tethnig said amicably.

"And, if you don't mind my asking, Tethnig, what planet are we on?” The Doctor had narrowed his guess down to three possible planets, in three very different times.

“Kahler, of course, Doctor." Tethnig said incredulously.

"Of course," The Doctor beamed. Kahler. A planet, in the future, so riddled by war that the people had become the best builders in the galaxy. Always rebuilding.

The woman screamed. "I can see its head," the Doctor said encouragingly. "I need you to push now, Mrs. Tethnig." She screamed again, panting, straining against the bedposts. The newborn infant's cries broke the sudden silence. The Doctor picked up the child gently, and handed it to the father. "We need to birth the placenta," he said softly. Mrs. Tethnig pushed and it slithered away. He turned his attention back to the baby, preparing water to bathe it.

The Doctor led a dangerous life. He had accepted that long ago, shortly after he'd left Gallifrey. He'd seen people die in the most gruesome ways possible, yet he didn't regret any of his adventures. Because every now and then, he saved someone here, helped out there, and that made his life bearable.

He smiled, watching the new parents hold their baby, before slipping back to the TARDIS.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. What's your opinion of Gallifreyan looms?
> 
> 2\. Kahler is mentioned in A Town Called Mercy.
> 
> 3\. I have no clue what happens during a birth. But these are aliens, so anything is possible.


End file.
